


You Look Like Death!

by Blissful_Rouzes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst?, Bill is dense about this, Dipper is dead dudes, M/M, after the fact, don't worry you don't actually get to enjoy him dying, more sad than it needs to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher the all knowing dream demon made of pure energy seems a little dense in the worst situations. Evidently he's not all knowing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like Death!

Bill was buzzing around, floating through the forest on a whim. Boredom was a powerful emotion and he was lucky he didn’t think of destruction first, because hell would it happen. He was all but enamoured by his thoughts when he stumbled across a familiar lump of flesh in the woods.

 

“Pinetree!” The demon chirped, hands on his sides. “I had no idea you were here! What a pleasant surprise” His voice was overridden with joy as he dropped down to the ground, looking the teen over.

 

Odd, Bill could have sworn necks weren’t supposed to twist that way. He shrugged off any concern as he put a thoughtful hand below his eye. “It’s rude to ignore me Pinetree” Bill chortled, choosing to sit beside the child, toying with his hair and noting the thick red blotches that stained his clothes.

 

“I didn’t know you found pain to be so hilarious! What lying in the grass bleeding like that!” Dipper didn’t move, let alone react. Bill felt something gnaw at the back of his consciousness, but he chose to shake it away. “Human bodies are weak kid! You might get sick or something lying around like that” He lost any air of concern he had, laughing as he took to the air again.

 

“You’re no fun when you’re quiet Pinetree! I can’t imagine you being stuck on bedrest” The hums and chatters of the demon fell on deaf ears, he was practically speaking to the air at this point. Dipper was mangled puppet with no puppeteer to control him or guide him. He was lying dead on the ground and this had yet to occur to the demon.

 

He slapped the kids cheek lightly at first, before choosing to go for more extreme measures, jabbing him with sticks and actually lifting him off the ground in an attempt to get a rouse from him. Bill’s optic focused, putting a hand on Dipper’s neck, eye curving as if trying to display his distaste.

 

“If you think you’re funny kid you got another thing coming!” His voice boomed, shaking the trees and scaring off any nearby wildlife. Still not even the slightest tensing of muscles from Dipper. Bill retorted with a huff, arms crossing in front of him as he finds himself thinking, looking through his inner archives on the information presented to him. Any logical person would have put one and two together by now, but Bill was neither of those things.

 

“Why aren’t you moving” His voice came out softer than he wished, with another emotion besides mirth or rage. It was odd, the concern he had never felt before gnawing at him, something was off and he couldn’t figure it out, blurred to his vision. His eye widened with a sudden thought, proclaiming it now with a gasp, hand raising to the air, singular digit pointing up.

 

“Oh!” He paused for a moment, eye curving up in an all but sinister manner. “You’re _sleeping_!” He announced proudly, optic closing with a satisfactory hum. He let out his usual cackle, before fixing his gaze on the boy lying before him.

 

“Y’know Pinetree, I could plague you with nightmares for making me worry like that!” The demon laughed once again. “But” Dropping to the ground, hands going to rest on his sides. “I’ll let you get some rest.” He laughed again, flopping onto the ground beside him, closing his eye.

 

“I’ll stay here with you until you wake up. Okay Pinetree?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on my other fics its just drabbles are fun


End file.
